Ancient War AAML
by ubergamer
Summary: Ash and friends travel to johto so Ash can compete in the silver confrence a second time but they discover a all new enemy.
1. the meeting

Ancient War

By UberGamer

Summary: Ash and co. have stopped in Johto to visit some old friends they met earlier in their journeys. But along the way they pick up a strange traveler. Later on they find out he is part of a dangerous war and now ash and friends are right in the middle.

Chapter 1: the meeting

We join our friends Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max continuing their Pokémon journey. "Ah, it has been a while since we have been in Johto." Ash replied. "Yeah it sure is." Misty and Brock said at the same time. May and Max sat down and complained, "We are so tired. Can't we take a break?" May asked. "Yeah and I'm hungry." Max complained. Brock sat down and said, "Ok we will take a break and I can start making lunch." All their stomachs started to growl. "Man I'm so hungry." Ash replied. Misty laughed and said, "Well apparently some things never change." Everyone started to laugh. About an hour later everyone was chowing down on lunch. Although it was about supper time it was a late lunch. Ash and misty where sitting next to each other. When they saw that there was only one hamburger left they both went after it. It was only after a few seconds that they realized they were touching each other. Everyone else "oooed" at this. Ash and Misty immediately blushed a deep red. "Well I'm sure beat I'll head off to bed." Ash. "Me too." Misty replied. After another hour everyone was fast asleep.

Up on a hill a little ways away Team rocket was spying on our friends. "While the twerps are all catching some z's, we will be catching some Pokémon." Jessie and James both said. All of a sudden their faces were scratched by furry swipes. "Quit clowning around! We have Pokémon to steal." Meowth said.

Back at the camp site everyone was sound asleep and dreaming peacefully. Well, all except for Ash he was having a nightmare. In Ash's dream he was seeing a horrible battle being waged people and Pokémon dying. "What is going on around here?" Ash yelled. Suddenly the scenery changed. He was now floating in the sky to the point where he could see every single region in the world. All of a sudden the regions were destroyed by a massive explosion. "NO!!!!!" Ash yelled terrified. "This is what will happen if you do not accept the challenge you will soon face." A strange disembodied voice said. "Wait come back! What challenge tell me!" Ash yelled.

He woke up in a cold sweat. "What were am I? Oh It was just a dream." He told himself. He saw that everyone was still asleep. Careful not to wake anyone got dressed and went outside. When he got outside he saw it was early morning. The ground was covered in a light mist. Ash went and sat down by the fire pit. The words that the voice had said still echoed in his mind: _this is what will happen if you do not accept the challenge you will soon face._Ash was very shaken about the message. **Man what did that voice mean? Gah! It is going to drive me nuts if I don't figure out what it is!** Ash thought.

"I see you have something troubling you?" someone had said. Ash turned around to see an old friend. (sorry about this Evan I wasn't sure if you wanted to be in it but I need you as a key character in the story.) "Evan! It's good to see you. But I thought you went to travel around the world. Why are you here?" Ash asked Evan came and sat down by him and explained his story.

"Oh so that's why you are here." Ash said, now understanding his friend. "So have you confessed your feelings to Misty since the last time we met, or haven't found the courage to?" Evan asked. Ash looked back at him surprised. "how do you know of my feelings towards Misty?" Ash asked him. Evan chuckled a bit before replying. "Oh come on dude I saw the way you look at her. Besides all of your other friends know about it too. They just haven't told you." Ash sighed in defeat. "Okay I haven't told her yet." He said. "Well you better do it soon or you might never get the chance." Evan warned. He then changed the subject. "So what was bugging you so much earlier?" he asked. Just as Ash was about to start a huge explosion was seen close to the camp. Through the smoke a robotic hand shot out and grabbed Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder. "No Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Who are they?"

Evan asked getting back on his feet. "Prepare for trouble! Yes and make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evil of truth and love. To extend our reaches above. Jessie! James! Meowth now that's a name! were team rocket…" "I have had enough of your stupid speech. Just give back Pikachu." Ash yelled. Jessie looked at them angry that a twerp had interrupted their modow. "Now don't interrupt us while we speak. It is very rude." James then saw Evan. "Say isn't that the twerp who messed with us back in Kanto?" just as Jessie was about to talk again a small laser blew a small hole in their balloon. Causing them to fly out of control. "Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled followed by a ding. Pikachu was now falling out of the sky screaming. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Now by this time everyone was awake. Just then a really shifty guy jumped up and grabbed Pikachu. "This is number 34. I have the Pikachu and I'm will head back to base." He said into a transmitter.

**Ash and his friends have just seen a unknown enemy steal Pikachu. What will be in store next for our friends? Will they rescue Pikachu? Will Ash confess his feelings for Misty? What is that strange warning Ash heard in his dreams? Find out in the next chapter in Ancient War!**

**Finally I'm done with chapter one. Soon chapter two will be made see you next time.**

**Ubergamer.**


	2. strangers save the day

Ancient War

By Ubergamer

Chapter two: strangers saves the day

Follow up: last time we saw Ash and co. they had stopped for the night in the Johto region to rest. But the next morning team rocket tried to steal Pikachu. (very surprising.) but they failed because someone else has now just taken Pikachu. On to the story.

"No! Pikachu." Ash yelled as the shady guy grabbed Pikachu and ran into the forest. "Pika!" Pikachu called back. But then the stranger seemed to vanish into thin air. "Pikachu!" Ash continued to yell. Misty walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Brock giggled at this but got pounded by Misty's mallet of doom. "Ash, we still have time to go and get him." Misty said reassuringly. "Ash got back up and faced the others. "Misty is right. Let's go!" everyone started to follow with Evan in back.

But unknown to the group two people where following them. All of a sudden one of them stepped on a dead branch. Evan heard this and turned around. He saw nothing. "Hm. That was strange I know I heard something." He said puzzled. He then continued walking to catch up with the others.

Back at the sight the strangers came out from behind a tree. "Dude! You almost blew our cover." The first one said. "sorry dude I didn't see the branch." The second stranger said. "awe. It doesn't matter. Come on XG! We have to catch up to them. They have just stepped into a whole lot of trouble." The two strangers followed the group into the woods.

Back in the woods the group was searching everywhere for the mysterious man and Pikachu. "Pikachu!" they all yelled. None of them heard anything. Misty could see that Ash was really upset. She went over by him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Ash I'm here for you." Ash turned around smiling. "Thanks Mist. That means a lot to me." Ash gave her a hug. Misty was shocked at this but felt happy about it at the same time. When they both saw the other people staring at them they stopped ant turned bright red. Max started to look around some more until he spotted the thief. "Hey there he is!" Max yelled. The thief saw the others and started to run.

Finally they came into an open field. The group blocked him on a rock. "We have you surrounded. Now give me back Pikachu!" Ash yelled. The thief simply smiled and started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" May asked. All of a sudden a jetpack appeared and the man started to fly. "He's getting away!" Brock yelled.

All of a sudden two voices were heard from behind them in the woods. "AURA SPHERE!" then three balls of energy were shot out of the trees. Each one was a different color one was an emerald green, the other was a crimson red, and the third one was a dark blue. All three of them hit the jetpack causing to short out. This caused the man to fall to the ground. The man just got back up and continued to run. The group looked back in puzzlement. "Who was that?" May asked. Evan surprised them by saying,

"I think I know who it was." As if right on qeu two people stepped into the clearing. Each one had a strange looking gauntlet on their left hands. The first stranger had a lucario by his side. The second one threw out a pokeball and yelled, "Darkrai I choose you!" and out came out the midnight Pokémon. "Whoa I've never seen Pokémon like those before. The first one yelled out a command to the Pokémon.

"All right lucario, use dragon pulse on the trees to block his escape!" "and Darkrai use dark void when he can't escape." The lucario let out a blue sphere and knocked down the trees preventing the man from escaping. The man put down Pikachu and then threw his own Aura sphere. But this one was pure black. "Dodge it Darkrai." The second stranger yelled. The strange Pokémon dodged the attack and then sent a black and purple sphere at the man when it hit him he didn't cry out in pain, he just fell to the ground sleeping. The two teens returned their Pokémon and went and tied up the man. After that was done the second stranger was about to grab Pikachu when Ash yelled, "Wait that isn't a good idea!" but he yelled the warning to late. The stranger picked up Pikachu. It then got angry. And let loose a thunder shock. "PIIIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUU." The man let go of Pikachu and fell down twitching anime style burnt to a crisp. Pikachu ran back to Ash. The group then went up to the first stranger. "Hey thanks for rescuing Pikachu. But who are you guys." The teen smiled and replied happily. "It was nothing. But I will explain everything back at the camp site. Come on there isn't much time." He said now serious. Ash then was shocked by what voice he heard. **Wait a minute! He has the same voice as the one in my dream. I am going to keep a close eye on him and his friend.**

The group then went back to the site.

**Now that Pikachu has been saved, what will our heroes do about the two people who helped them? Who were these people? Who was the strange thief? Why does Evan seem to know them? Find out next time in chapter three of Ancient War!**

_**Okay I'm done with part two going to continue tomorrow please review see ya. Ubergamer.**_


	3. the explination

Ancient War

Chapter three: the explanation

Follow up: last time we left our heroes, they were chasing the thief who has stolen Ash's Pikachu. After a long chase they had cornered him in a clearing. He had almost gotten away when two strangers stopped and captured him. We now join our friends back at their campsite.

When they got back to their tents everyone sat around the fire pit. The two strangers just sat on the ground with their prisoner next to them. Brock got up and started to speak. "So now what will we do with this guy?" he asked the strangers pointing to the prisoner. "Yeah. And who are you guys? How did you suddenly appear out of nowhere and help us for no reason?" Misty asked. The first stranger sat up. "Well, we do have some explaining to do. But that will be when the time is right. Hey Ash Who is this?" he asked. "Oh, me? My name is Misty. Where friends." The first one smiled. "Oh, I get it now. You two must be boyfriend and girlfriend." He said. "I agree they do look nice together."

The second one said smiling. Brock and Evan looked at them startled. "Oh, they did not just say that." Evan said scared. Brock looked like he was going to laugh. "Oh yes they did." Right after they said that the group heard a loud whack as both of the strangers got hit in the head by Misty's hammer of doom. "WE ARE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" they both yelled at the strangers who now had huge lumps on their heads. Everyone else sweat dropped. Both of them got back up rubbing their heads. "Ouch! Okay tell us not to go that far anymore." The second one replied. "Okay let's just get to know your names." Evan said trying to change the subject.

After everyone got settled in the strangers began their talk. "My name is Alex I'm the leader of the two." He said. (I know I always put myself in charge just to let you guys know.) "And I'm XG." The second stranger said. "Well pleased to meet you. My name is May. This is my brother Max." Max waved hello. "My name is Brock. I'm going to be a Pokémon breeder." Just as Evan was about to say his name Alex stopped him. "We already know who you are Evan."

This surprised Evan. "How do you know who I am?" he asked. "Oh we know a lot about you. Just like we already know Ash." XG. Replied. Alex quickly changed the subject with a reminding look. "Well let's shake and be friends." They shook hands. But something strange happened when Ash shook Alex's hand and Misty shook XG's hand.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Misty and Ash asked. Both of their friends had a distant look in their eyes. "HEY GUYS." Evan yelled. Both of them came out of their trance immediately. "Huh? Oh sorry if we acted strange." XG said. Then looked at Alex and nodded. However their captive also saw this situation and smiled. He then pressed a button on his jacket. Now turning their attention back to their prisoner. "Now then stranger why did you go after Pikachu?" Ash asked. The prisoner then smiled evilly. "That is none of your concern. Once were done here you and this world won't stand a chance." He then spit on the ground.

May seemed confused at this. "What did he mean by that?" May asked Max. Max shook his head, clueless. Alex faced him angry. "Your plan won't work! We've stopped you before and we'll do it a..." Alex stopped talking. "What is it Alex?" XG asked his friend. "Sssh, listen." The group then became quiet. All of a sudden they heard a small beeping noise coming from the thief's jacket. Ash took off the jacket and found a blinking device. XG and Alex saw it and became horrified. "What's wrong guys? Come on say something." Misty told them.

"We have to get out of here." XG said. "But why?" May and Max asked. "Everyone pack all the things you can carry that won't slow you down." Alex told everyone. "But w…" Brock was about to say but Alex interrupted him." "NOW!!" he became huge with anger. Brock then sweat dropped. The thief started to laugh. "Hahahaha! You are all doomed! Nothing can stop us!" XG then wacked upside the head. "Hey you don't know for sure yet."

Once everyone was almost fully packed up Alex was taking anything he could from the site when Ash came by. "Listen Alex. I know you were the voice in my dream. So I will make sure you don't do anything strange while you're around." Alex had a sly smile on his face. "Oh sure I won't do anything. By the way you better tell Misty you love her soon." Ash looked at him dumbstruck. "Now before you wail on me. I'll just tell I that I know you. I can read you like a book. Now we have to hurry."

About an hour later everyone had packed up everything they could carry. "Okay let's move out of here fast." Alex told the group. "What about this guy?" Misty asked pointing to the thief. XG grabbed a bag before talking. "Just leave him here. He isn't going anywhere."

The group started to walk when all of a sudden Alex stopped. "What's wrong Alex?" Max asked. Although he didn't answer the question but the reason why he stopped because he heard something far away. After a few seconds he saw what was going to happen. "Ash! Misty! Get down!" Alex ran and tackled both of them to the ground. Ash was confused but Misty was angry. "What the heck did you do that for?" just as Misty asked the question a laser bolt hit the tree that they were going to go under. After they got up Alex answered the question. "That's why." Then several unknown soldiers appeared with strange suits. Next strange lizard creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are these people?" Evan yelled. One lizard came up. "Silence! Now put your hands in the air!" everyone but Alex and XG put their hands in the air. A trooper came by and pointed his weapon at the two. "You heard him put your hands in the air." They both smiled and put their hands in the air. "Okay were cooperating."

But all of a sudden a Pokeball appeared in their hands. "I choose you togakiss!" Alex yelled out. And out of the Pokeball came the jubilee Pokémon. XG then threw his Pokeball and yelled, "Dragonite! I choose you!" the large dragon appeared. The squad leader became angry at this. "Fire all weapons!" while the others sent out their Pokémon, Alex and XG were giving them cover. "Togakiss use ancient power!" "Dragonite use flamethrower!" just when Alex thought things were going so well he saw Ash and Misty were about to get blasted by a lizard. "Ash Misty look out!" but he said it too late they turned around to see the bolt come right at them. "Misty out of the way!" Ash got in front of her getting ready to be hit. All of a sudden they heard Alex's voice. "AURA SPHERE!" suddenly a green ball of energy shot out of Alex's hand and destroyed the laser. "Alex, what the heck was that?" Ash asked. Misty looked up. "That was amazing!" then they realized they were hugging each other and let go blushing madly. Alex looked proud that he saved both of them. "Yo, XG. They saw me so we can let loose!" he yelled to his friend. XG nodded and started to shoot his own Aura spheres from his hands.

After a while the enemy group couldn't take any more damage. The leader could see that they were losing. "All troops fall back! Prepare to retreat." All the enemies started to retreat. Everyone called back their Pokémon and celebrated. "All right we won!" May and Max called out. Brock fainted from fear. Ash patted Pikachu on the head. "You did good Pikachu. You too Mist." He said turning to Misty. Misty then blushed. "T..Thanks Ash." "Alright. Seeing how were pretty we'll set up camp here." Everyone nodded and began to unpack. "Wait up Alex. Tell us what is really going on around here." Ash said now being serious. Alex sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll tell you once we are all settled in.

Done with part three please review! And stay tuned for part four of Ancient War!!

Ubergamer


	4. the truth

Ancient War

Chapter 4: The Truth

Follow up: last time we met our friends they were caught up in a battle between them and a strange strike force. After they won the group convinced Alex and XG to tell them what was really going on. And now we join our heroes back at their camp site.

"So Alex tell us what is really going on and tell us how you used an Aura Sphere?" Ash said now very serious. "(Sigh) alright sit down you guys. This is going to be a long story."

Everyone sat down around the fire. After 5 minutes Alex and XG began their tale. "You see we work for the legendary Pokémon of this world. Now you may ask why but be patient and we'll tell you. You see the legendary Pokémon had made an enemy. They couldn't fight this threat by themselves. So they descended on Earth in human forms and began searching for people to help them. Now they only sought children with a special sign." Brock interrupted the story with a question. "What is this sign?" Brock asked. "WILL YOU BE QUIET AND LET ME CONTINUE! I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT PART!" Alex yelled. Brock shrank back in fear. "Now then where was I? Oh yes. Now they found this sign by shaking hands of children around the world. If they shook a teen's hand and they felt a jolt of energy, they had him join their group. Now this spark is a jolt of life energy, which everyone has. But if it was strong enough were they could feel it they took the teens and gave them special powers. The powers they gave us are the ability to use aura sphere, which you saw. To teleport anywhere they chose, the ability to turn invisible and to shape shift. And finally, the ability to change the flow of time and space." Everyone in the group was dumbstruck.

"Now than we teens thought we should give ourselves a name. So we did, we called ourselves guardians. The legendaries thought this was a good idea and went along with it. Now this quarrel started when we discovered an unknown planet of lizard creatures. When Palkia, the legendary who was with our small group of troops. Now the leaders made peace with us. When we discovered some of their kind had powers, we had that small group join us. After a little while the leaders of their kind became jealous of the few that were chosen to come with Palkia. They came to our camp and demanded that we gave them powers. Now Palkia refused their demand because they didn't have what was needed. But one of our kind pitied them and gave them powers. That was his greatest and last mistake.

They turned right around and attacked him. After that they waged an eternal war against us. We fought back but where forced back to Earth. We watched planet after planet fall. Eventually we were running out of guardians. The legendaries gifted the last of the guardians the ability to give other people powers. We went to parallel Earths searching for more people. XG and I were sent to this planet." May started to speak. "Were there others with you?" she asked "Yes but there in another region looking for others. We are supposed to contact each other if we found something. And apparently we have succeeded in our search." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked. XG smiled and started to speak. "When we shook your hands we found faint signs from you guys. But when we shook your hands…" He said pointing to Ash and Misty. Both of them looked confused. Alex finished XG's sentence. "Your signs skyrocketed higher than anyone has seen before. You two have what is needed, and more." The whole group was awestruck. XG smiled. "So to wrap this up. We will make all of you guardians. But before you make a decision this is a long and dangerous war that you guys are caught right in the middle. So what do you say will you accept this challenge?" suddenly the warning from his dream came back to him: **this is what will happen if you don't accept the challenge soon to come. **Ash stood up confidently. "I accept this challenge." Next was Misty. "So do I!" everyone else stood up and said yes to this as well. XG smiled proudly. "All right. We must now give you your powers. Now stand still this may hurt a bit." Alex and XG backed up about 2 feet. Both of them readied an Aura Sphere. "AURA SPHERE!" both of them yelled and launched them at the group. The first Ash realized was they were right. It did hurt a lot. But the pain only lasted a few seconds.

Everyone got back up from the ground confused. However Misty and May were angry. "You just shot us for no reason!" XG tried to come both of them down only to be hit by both of their hammers. "Hey don't be mad at us for giving you guys powers." Alex said sweat dropping. "I don't feel any different." Max said. XG smiled at this and then laughed. "Everyone says that the first time around. We'll show you how to use your powers." Ash looked confused. "Don't you have to train us battle moves?" Alex started to laugh uncontrollably. "We don't have to teach you. All you have to do is use your instincts. Let the emotions take over."

After 5 minutes of dusting each other off. XG set up some targets. Max was the first one to try. "So what do I do to launch an Aura Sphere?" XG yelled over by the glass shield. "Focus on your life energy. Do you feel it coursing through you?" Max then felt inside him. "Yes I do! I do feel something." Max yelled back. "Good! Now just focus that energy into your hand. Then make the pose Alex and I did. You should then generate a sphere. When you're ready to launch it, yell Aura Sphere." Max looked puzzled. "Why do I have to yell Aura Sphere?" Alex smiled and replied. "It sounds cooler." Max nodded at this and did as he was told. He looked at his hands and saw a bright red sphere of energy in his hands. He focused on the target and yelled, "AURA SPHERE!" he launched it at the target. When the ball of energy made contact with the dummy the dummy exploded on contact. "Alright I did it!" Max yelled feeling proud of himself. After that everyone else had taken their turn and preformed great

The last two people to go were Ash and Misty. "Alright. You two are the last of the group to go. So give it your best!" Alex yelled. "Ok. But why are we going at the same time?" Ash and Misty yelled back. Alex tried to quickly come up with a lie. "Just to speed things up. Some of us getting hungry." But the real reason why Alex had Ash and Misty go together was to see if one of his Theories was true. Both of them readied their Aura Spheres. "AURA SPHERE!" both of them yelled. Both of them preformed just like everyone else but the thing that amazed Alex was that both of Ash and Misty's spheres were a gold color. _Bingo now I know these to have to be together if we are going to win this war._

After the training everyone went back to camp to have dinner. As Brock was almost done with their meal everyone else was having a nice conversation. "So I've heard Brock was a pretty good cook." Alex said. "Right now I could eat anything that is edible." XG replied. Next Brock came over with the food. "Alright guys, dig in!" he told everyone cheerfully. Ash and friends started to dig in. Alex and XG just poked at their food. Evan notices this and came over by them. "Hey guys just eat the food. Don't poke at it." They both shrugged at Evan and took a bite of their food. Next their eyes became glassy and their mouths watered. "That… is… the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" they both said happy. The two continued to dig in.

After everyone was done eating the group decided to have a bon fire. But after a bit Ash went off away from the others to go think. Misty noticed this and followed him. Ash was so deep in thought he didn't see Misty come to him. "What's on your mind Ash?" She asked sweetly. This snapped him out of his thoughts. "Just thinking about what has happened up to this point." Misty sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Well you see before Alex and his friend showed up I had a strange nightmare. Just before it ended I heard Alex's voice speak of a strange warning." Misty sat there listening quietly. "I see. Well that is very strange." Just as Misty was about to get up and leave, "Misty wait. I have to tell you something." This stopped Misty in her tracks.

"What is it then?" Ash started to say something but she could see it was hard for him to start. "Misty throughout all the time we were traveling together I developed feelings for you although I didn't notice at first. But after you left to work at the gym you took a part of me with you." Misty was trying to hold back the tears when she heard this. "But when you came back at the Mirage kingdom that feeling went away. I… felt whole again" "A..Ash are saying what I think you're saying?" Misty started to choke on her words. Ash sat closer to Misty before continuing. "Misty, what I am trying to say is that… I love you." Ash then closed his eyes waiting for a response. After this Misty couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "Oh Ash! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words. The thing is that… I love you too."

Ash was shocked at this. But they were lost in each other's eyes. Slowly each of them moved closer to each other. Then the distant between them vanished as they shared their first kiss. What seemed like hours were only a couple of minutes. They stopped the kiss only for air. They then kissed even more patiently than before Ash then put his tongue in her mouth. She returned this by grabbing his tongue with her own.

Unknown to them Alex was hiding in a bush recording the whole thing. "He he, it's about time they got together." His smiled disappeared when he saw what was happening he closed his eyes and looked away. Although his phone was still recording.

Ash and Misty were still kissing when Ash Picked Misty up by the legs, still kissing. Both of them laid down on the ground. After another 5 minutes they stopped kissing. "Let's save this for later." Misty said with a sly look. The two headed back to the site hands intertwined. Back at the site people were still talking. Then May saw Ash and Misty holding hands on their way back. May waved her hands to get everyone else's attention. Everyone was smiling at this site. "Guess what guys. Misty and I are officially a couple now." "We know already. But congratulations!" May told them. Ash and Misty were surprised at this. "How did you guys figure it out?" Misty asked. Evan then came up to them. But he was really blocking their view of Alex and XG, who were trying really hard not to laugh. After a little while longer everyone was heading to the tents. Ash was preparing for bed when Misty came in. "Do you think you have room for me?" She asked giving him a seductive look. "I always have room for you." Ash said. Both of them got in bed. "I am doing this because I love you." one thing they didn't notice was to people were peeking in the tent. "Awe jeez. You guys are too young for that!" they both yelled. They were replied by a being hit by an Aura Sphere. "Who was that?" Brock asked.

**I'm finally done with chapter four. So what do you think of it so far. Just wait till part 5 see ya later!**

**Ubergamer AAML fan.**


	5. unexpected guests

Ancient War

Chapter five: unexpected guests

Follow Up: Last time we left our friends they had stopped to camp and eat. Ash and Misty finally got together with the help of Alex and XG. Then the group got some unexpected guests. On with the story!

Brock heard this explosion and the thud of someone hitting a tree. "Who the heck was that?" He asked Evan. Evan looked confused too. "I'm not sure. Let's check it out." He replied. Everyone came to the tree that was hit. When the group got there all of them saw two strangers. "You two are sick! Peeking into someone's tent! Who do you think you are?" Misty yelled. Both of the strangers eventually got back on their feet. "Ow! Hey at least what we said was true!" the first stranger yelled. After a little bit Alex came to see who everyone was crowding over. When he saw the two strangers he smiled and started to laugh. "Well well, look who decided to drop in." everyone else was confused at Alex's statement. "Are you saying that you know these people?" XG came over and smiled too. "We sure do. Well Alex knows them better than I do."

After everyone came back to the site May demanded to know who the two strangers were. The only thing that the two had in common with Alex and XG was that they too were wearing strange gauntlets. "My name is Nick." The first one said. "And my name is Sam." The second teen said. "You guys. These are my friends. They came with us to this world." Alex said. Ash heard this and said, "So you're saying these guys are guardians too?" "We sure are. Pretty good ones too." Sam replied with a smile on his face. That smile quickly disappeared when both of them were hit by Misty's hammer. "Serves you right for spying on us." She replied angrily. "Okay everyone tomorrow were going to stop this threat once and for all. So get a good night's sleep." XG said.

Once everyone had called it a night the group went to their tents. May and Max shared a tent. Brock and Evan were in the second. The guardians had their own tent. And last but not least was Ash and Misty's tent. While everyone else was asleep Ash was still wide awake. Eventually he got out of bed without waking Misty and Pikachu, got dressed and went outside. It was still nighttime but the moon let off enough light to see fine. Now the reason why Ash was out of bed was because his thoughts were troubling him. He felt like something big was about to happen. After a little bit he felt movement behind him. He turned around and saw Misty.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you Mist." Ash said. "No you didn't wake me. I can't sleep." Misty said smiling. "I couldn't sleep either. There is too much on my mind." Misty sat down by him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ash smiled at her. "I've been thinking about the battle that is coming soon. I've also been thinking about the warning from my dream." Misty could see fear in his eyes. "What are you scared about Ash?" Ash started to choke on his words. "I'm afraid that this battle will go too far and someone will get seriously hurt. I'm also afraid that…" Ash was now struggling to finish his sentence. "That I might lose you." he finally finished. Misty gave him a small kiss. "It's okay Ash. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Misty then gave him a big smile. "Thanks Mist." Ash replied, his spirit filled with new hope. After a few more minutes the couple went back into the tent. But in both of their minds, they knew something bad was going to happen.

**Done with chapter 5. I know it was a pretty short one. But just wait. Number six will be even better. See ya later!**

**Ubergamer AAML fan.**


	6. The Shrine

Chapter 6: The Shrine

The next day the group set off to a large field Alex had described. After a couple hours of walking they entered the field. The first thing Ash and his friends noticed was a huge stone shrine in the center which showed every single legendary Pokémon. "Hey what is that shrine for?" Brock asked. "That shrine is used by the guardians in order to teleport here easier and to summon the legendary Pokemon." Alex replied.

Once everyone was gathered by the shrine Alex and XG gave everyone instructions on what to do. "Okay once we start the summoning everyone is going to put their arm with the gauntlet towards the shrine and let loose an aura sphere into it. The combined energy should bring one of the legendaries." Everyone nodded. The group gathered around the shrine and let loose an aura sphere. The shrine then started to glow. After a couple of minutes the only statue still glowing was the statue of Lugia. Then the statue sent a silver beam of light into the sky. Suddenly Alex's and XG's gauntlets turned a silver color. "What is going on?" Brock yelled.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The Final Battle

After the beam of light disappeared the group unshielded their eyes. They then found themselves staring right at Lugia. "Greetings Ash. It has been quite a while since our last encounter hasn't it?" Lugia said. "Wait, you two have met before and I wasn't there? Man that stinks." Alex replied. "It has been a while Lugia. We've come to help in the fight." Ash replied. Lugia nodded. "Very well. I will teleport you to the front line base. You must prepare yourselves. Let me know when you are ready to go."

the group nodded and gathered everything they thought they might need. "Well it looks like this will be the final stand. Only one army is coming out of this alive. Let's hope its ours." XT said. Everyone else nodded. Ash went up to Misty, "Misty I wish you luck. I'll try to stay close to you." Misty smiled, "Let's make sure both of us come out of this mess." Evan double checked all the supplies were ready for shipment, "All right then, we are ready to go." Lugia nodded, "Very well prepare yourselves. For those of you who haven't teleported before you might feel queasy." Lugia opened his wings wide and released some silver energy. The next the group was floating through the dimensional rifts. The next minute they found themselves on a huge army base filled with various people and creatures.

Once everyone was ready the legendaries and army went off into the war zone. Alex briefed them on what they had to do, "All we have to do is destroy the leader of this army and the rest will simply vanish. But this won't be easy. He is very strong." "How will we know who is the leader out there?" May and Max asked. "Oh you'll be able to figure it out." XT replied. Soon after the army went into a massive fight. After about an hour of fighting it looked as though the enemy was falling back. "All right! It looks they're retreating." Brock yelled. Evan quickly silenced him, "Don't let your guard down just yet. The big finally is about to start." all of a sudden a lone figure emerged from the enemies' side. "There he is." Alex said. The figure drew his sword before speaking, "You may have come this far Alex. But I have finally got you in a place where you can't run. It's time to end this with your destruction!" the figure who was apparently the leader roared. "CHARGE!" XT yelled. The figure let one huge slash with his sword and sent everybody flying and triggering many explosions.

Ash and Misty got up feeling very sore. Alex eventually limped up to them, "Everybody else is hurt worse than I am. Its just us three." "Against him? How are we going to beat him?" Misty asked. Alex just simply smiled, "When I shook your hands I had found what I was looking for. The statue of the huge legendary Pokemon that you saw was of the alpha Pokemon known as Arceus. His spirit is within the two of you. All we need is you two to channel that power. If you can strike 343, the leader, it should stop him." Alex and Misty nodded. The three stepped in front of 343. "So, you still try to defy me? Its about time I finished you all!" he yelled. Ash and Misty started to focus their strength. "If Arceus is inside us, please lend us your power!" They yelled. Suddenly the two started to levitate and glow. Two hands holding each other, they extended their other hands and released a huge beam of energy at 343. "No! this isn't possible! Arrgh!" 343 yelled as the beam struck him. Just as he was about to stand up Alex jumped in front of him and let loose the biggest aura sphere ever. After this he just disintegrated along with the whole army. "It's finally over." Alex whispered. With that he fell to the ground unconscious.

\

Several hours later Ash and his friends were saying goodbye to Alex and the rest. "I wish you guys didn't have to go." Brock said. "We have other things to attend to. But was an honor serving with you." XT said smiling. Alex walked up to Ash and Misty, "Without your help we wouldn't be standing here. All of you are the greatest soldiers we have ever met. And with that we would like to give you these." he motioned to some medals. Evan gave one to each of Ash's friends and to Ash. "Well it is time for us to go. We'll always remember you. Just know this, if you are ever in a tight spot in a battle, just remember that we have your back even though we aren't with you." Ash nodded. Everyone shook hands. With that Alex, XT, and Evan disappeared in a flash of silver light. The group looked at the spot for one last time. "Well let's continue with our journey." Ash said. Everyone nodded. The group walked off on the road to their next adventure.

THE END


End file.
